Books Are Boring
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Falling in love while oncoming danger was literally riding your ass was kind of hard if you asked Naruto. Good thing Nowaki was a pretty strange guy, but then again, so was he. Yaoi!
1. New Neighbors

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this people! I hope you like it! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto or Junjou Romantica characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Nowaki Kusama & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Falling in love while oncoming danger was literally riding your ass was kind of hard if you asked Naruto. Good thing Nowaki was a pretty strange guy, but then again, so was he._

* * *

**Books Are Boring**

**Chapter 1:** New Neighbors

"Usagi-san! Please, stop it!" Misaki cried as he desperately tried to shove the wandering pale hands of his boyfriend away from his body. His lover, Usami Akihiko, reluctantly fell back on his assault with a sigh and laid back against the couch with his arms spread out on top of the furniture. Misaki scooted over to the other side of the couch, away from the silver-haired man.

"You always act like this is your first time." Akihiko chuckled while rubbing his chin. Misaki was about to retort when they heard a crash coming from outside. A few seconds later, there was shouting. Misaki listened, curious as to what was going on.

"So what? You're gonna dump us here and leave? Jiraiya, if you didn't want me- us, why didn't you just say so instead of me having to find out by myself!"

"Naruto, calm down! You're making a scene!"

"You think I give a flying fuck if I'm making a scene! Damn it Jiraiya! You're about to leave us again! You're leaving me!" They heard the boy's voice crack (the tone of it sounded to rough to be female) and a sob quickly followed after that.

"Naruto, please…don't cry….."

Somebody else spoke, but this time it didn't sound like the boy's voice. It sounded malicious, like the voice of a child molester from a movie.

"Jiraiya, it's time to leave."

Misaki looked worriedly at the door, deciding whether to stay in or go out. In the end, he chose the latter and hurriedly bolted for the door. He vaguely heard Akihiko yell after him, quick footsteps following behind him.

"Misaki!"

The brunette opened the door with Akihiko hot on his tail and his green eyes widened. There was a old white haired man standing right next to a blond haired boy, Naruto, on the ground who was hugging his knees to his chest protectively. The old man glanced up at them momentarily before going back to gazing at the blond on the floor.

To his left there was a big chested blond lady with pig-tails right next to him and a snake-like man standing impatiently right next to her, his skin a sickly pale and his stature wreaking of annoyance. The woman put a reassuring hand on the white haired man's shoulder and frowned.

"C'mon Jiraiya." She ushered while pulling him along with her as all three of the grown ups started walking away.

The man, Jiraiya, glanced solemnly at the blond on the ground before leaving, but continued on. The blond lifted his head off his knees slightly and gave him an icy glare.

"You're just like my father." Naruto spat. Jiraiya faltered in his step but proceeded to walk, not turning back to even spare him a look. After a minute or so, the blond got up and wiped his face quickly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and then went inside the housing quarters at the end of the hallway. The blond didn't even glance their way as he slammed the door behind him.

Akihiko shut the door and grabbed Misaki's wrist and dragged him to the couch, seating him down right next the himself. Violet eyes gazed worriedly into soft emerald ones.

"I'm fine Usagi." Misaki reassured his lover as he chewed his lip in thought.

That Naruto guy was certainly interesting.

* * *

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled blond hair, slumping against the closed door and sliding to the floor tiredly. He put his elbows to his knees and clutched onto his hair and tugged at it frustratedly.

"Nii-chan?" A small worried voice spoke up.

Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal his cerulean orbs and he looked up, seeing his seven year old brother Konohamaru in his little train pajamas with a drowsy look on chubby face. The blond glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing it was already ten 'o clock. Too late for his younger brother to be up so late at night when they had a busy day tomorrow. Naruto guessed he shouldn't have been so loud. The blond gestured with his hand for his brother to come over where he was and the brunette grinned, immediately complying to his older brother's silent request.

Naruto smiled fondly as Konohamaru ran up to him with his arms wide open, a lopsided grin on his face. The blond spread out his arms as well, catching his precious bundle of joy in a warm embrace, nuzzling his soft brown hair. The boy cuddled his nose into Naruto's tan neck and let out a contented sigh when he smelt the familiar and calming scent of his brother. Naruto stroked Konohamaru's hair soothingly, rocking their bodies back and forth, lulling his sibling back to sleep. The older male hummed lightly until he could hear his little brother's breathing even out.

The teenager cautiously stood up, making sure as to not awake Konohamaru from his slumber and quietly tiptoed upstairs. He entered their shared bedroom and set him gently down on the queen sized bed. It was sort of a habit for the both of them to sleep together ever since their parents had left them. When they tried to sleep in different rooms, Konohamaru would end up crawling next to him in the middle of the night.

Naruto tucked his younger brother under the blue fluffy sheets, pulling the covers over the boy and smoothing back his hair to plant a soft kiss on Konohamaru's forehead. Before getting in himself he took off his plain white v-shaped shirt off along with his black skinny jeans, leaving him in only his green boxers. The blond slipped inside the bed next to his brother and stared up blankly at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

"What am I going to do?" He asked to no one in particular as he gazed at Konohamaru fearfully.

Naruto glanced at his cell-phone which laid innocently on his night stand and his hand itched to get it and dial in the needed number. In the end, he decided against it for the sake of his pride. Naruto shifted positions to lie on his stomach and snuggled further into his pillow, breathing in deeply before relaxing his eyes. He fell asleep in minutes.

"Um…."

Misaki's uneasy voice rang through the empty hallway. His right hand was hovering over the copper doorknob that lead to the apartment of his next door neighbor. He debated on whether or not to knock on the blond teen's door or just leave it be.

Just then, the door was swung open and a very disheveled blond carrying a small boy in his arms along with two heavy looking backpacks hung on his shoulders burst out. Naruto looked at him before quickly turning his back on him to fumble with his keys with the child still in his arms. The blond managed to lock his door and wasted no time in bolting down the hall.

Misaki finally let his hand fall down to his side and a light frown threatened to reveal itself on his lips. That is, until he heard-

"Sorry! Can't talk! Busy!"

-and a slight smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

Naruto hugged Konohamaru close to his body as he made it outside, a chilly wind blowing at them and making them shiver. He quickly but swiftly ran amongst the crowd that were hurriedly walking down the pavement, avoiding trying to run into people as he dodged them. Naruto bumped into a couple of people and hurriedly shouted his apologies to them before they had a chance to retaliate against him. The blond finally made it to the bus stop and tried to catch his breath, inhaling deeply as waited.

"How you doin' 'Maru?" Naruto asked his brother once he had caught his breath. Big brown eyes looked up at him innocently.

"I'm cold." Konohamaru replied while snuggling closely to Naruto who smiled reassuringly down at him, nuzzling his cold cheek against the smaller boy's chubbier one.

"Just a couple of more minutes buddy." Naruto said while hugging his brother closer to his body.

The blond sighed in relief as he heard the familiar screeching halt of a bus which stood in front of the crowd they were in. He waited patiently as all the people filed in a line to get inside for his turn, but once it was his turn to pay, he couldn't find his money.

_Great, this is just my fucking day._ Naruto moodily thought.

The blond sighed in annoyance and looked pleadingly at the busdriver who just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, moving his eyes toward the people that were waiting impatiently behind him. Naruto groaned dejectedly and made to turn around and leave but was met with a hard chest. His azure eyes looked up to meet dark-blue eyes. The owner of the eyes smiled at him pleasantly and stretched out his hand to the bus-driver.

"I'll pay for him so please let him pass." Naruto shivered as the man's mint-scented breath washed over him.

"Thank you so much sir!" Naruto bowed to him as much as he could in a crowded bus and the man just nodded, still smiling down at him. The blond teenager squeezed through the crowd of people and situated himself in an empty spot where he had enough room for Konohamaru and himself to stand. He stood silently with his brother still in his arms and faced ahead of him as he grabbed onto one of the handles that hung from the ceiling. He caught sight of the man from just a few seconds ago look around as if searching for someone and stop once they landed on him. The weaved through the numerous crowd of people until he was standing in front of the blond.

Now that Naruto had enough time to look at the stranger closely, he realized he was quite handsome. He had blue-black hair and was at least four inches taller than Naruto. He was also quite tan, most likely natural since he still had it during the cold weather. The stranger stuck out his hand and smiled at him politely.

"We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves. Hello, my name is Kusama Nowaki, it's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask what your name is?" The man asked him while never once taking his eyes off of him

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." The blonde said while detaching his hand from the handle to take the other man's hand. Before he could grasp Nowaki's hand though, the bus chose that moment to lurch forward. Naruto lost his balance and stumbled forward, colliding roughly with the man's chest who he had not even met ten seconds ago. A strong arm was wrapped securely around his waist and the blond instinctively clutched onto Nowaki's black jacket. Naruto blushed when he realized how close Nowaki was to him, his face turning a red tomato as the man leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could let go of you but it seems we're stuck this way. There are too many people so I can't move my hand." True to his word there was indeed too many people. They couldn't even move.

Naruto just nodded and looked down, averting his eyes away from the handsome man.

"What's this little fellow's name?" Nowaki asked and the blond looked up immediately, cerulean orbs shining. Naruto felt Konohamaru's hold on him tighten and his body tense at the mention of him. The blond male smiled up at his new acquaintance and patted his little brother's hair softly.

"His name is Konohamaru, he's my little brother." The small brunette peeked an eye up at the man his brother was talking to. Nowaki smiled down at him and Konohamaru hid his face once again, feeling his older brother's throat vibrate as Naruto chuckled at his timid antics.

"He's a bit shy." The blond explained and Nowaki just nodded in understanding. The bus jerked to a rough stop once again and Naruto flushed as the hold on him tightened, the handsome man pulling his body flush against his own as some people got off. The automotive continued on for a few more streets until Naruto noticed they were nearing his stop and informed the raven who almost frowned.

The bus stopped again and as the people filed out Nowaki was able to let go of the blond. Naruto waved to the man and hurriedly got off the bus. He ran down the sidewalk which didn't have as much people as most of the time and crossed the street.

The blond made it to a large building and sighed in relief, running to the clear doors and heaving them open. He let out a content sigh when his body was welcomed with warm waves of heat and continued on inside the building, crossing the empty hallway and opening the wooden door that led to the office.

There was a tall counter right beside him and he looked over it. There was a lady with long, flowing black hair typing quickly on her computer. She finally looked up after she had stopped typing and got up from her chair.

"Yes?" The black haired woman asked him.

"Um, are you still taking in second grade students? I already have his paperwork filled out and everything." Naruto explained while setting Konohamaru on the ground and proceeded to rummage through one of the backpacks. He pulled out a thin stack of papers and laid it out in front of the receptionist. She took it and skimmed over the first page before thumbing through the rest of them. Her chocolate eyes finally looked up once she was finished and she walked out from behind the counter.

"If you follow me Naruto-san then I will gladly lead you to your son's assigned classroom." Naruto's hand tightened momentarily at the mention of the one false word and he bit his lip.

If he were to correct her, then he could kiss his brother's education good-bye. They would take Konohamaru away from him if they found out he was still in college and he didn't have a job. Child Protection Service's had once tried to take his little brother away from him when he had been fifteen, but he hadn't allowed it.

Technically, he hadn't been the right age to be taking care of a child when the blond was only twelve years old, and he still wasn't now that he was nineteen years of age. On the school forms that he had filled out he had put down his own name as Konohamaru's legitimate father, afraid that they wouldn't let Konohamaru in if he gave them his mother and father's real names. That would just cause a lot of unnecessary publicity. If the public found out that the world's greatest-

"We have arrived Naruto-san."

The blonde snapped out of his musings and looked at the woman and bowed.

"Thank you very much….um?"

"Haku."

"Thank you, Haku-kun." She smiled and knocked on the door lightly. They heard the muffled voices of children quiet down as a feminine voice shushed them. Finally, a woman with curly black hair and crimson eyes answered the door.

"Naruto, this is Yuhi Kurenai. Kurenai, this is Uzumaki Naruto and his son Uzumaki Konohamaru." The woman smiled at them and she stuck out her hand towards Naruto. The blonde took it into his own and shook it. She did the same to Konohamaru who took it shyly.

"Hello, as you already know my name is Kurenai, I will be your son's teacher from now on." She informed him while smiling a pearly white smile which reminded Naruto of a toothpaste commercial. The blond nodded in acceptance and Kurenai stepped out from the doorway so that the three could enter. Naruto turned to the two ladies and grinned sheepishly at them.

"Can I have a moment with my son please?" He asked while pulling his supposed son close to him. They nodded and stepped aside, giving them their space to talk. Once Naruto was sure they were out of ear-shot, he knelt in front of his brother and grabbed his shoulders.

"Now, remember 'Maru that when you're here, I am your father, understand?" Konohamaru nodded and grinned at him. Naruto pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head lovingly. He stood up and took off the black and green backpack that had been slung on his right shoulder. He handed it to Konohamaru who took it from him immediately.

"I already put your lunch in there and all your supplies as well. I'll be here to pick you up at three-thirty." Konohamaru nodded once again and Naruto smiled at him, ruffling his spiky hair.

"Be good and play nice." Konohamaru grinned at him. The small brunette ran off and sat down next to an orange-haired girl and a snotty-nosed (literally) brunette boy. Naruto smiled as his brother began to talk animatedly with them. He was always such a social person with kids his age, but he had never been so with adults.

Kurenai smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's sure nice to see such a handsome responsible young man. They're hard to find nowadays." The woman spoke while rubbing his shoulder softly. Naruto chuckled nervously and scooted closer to the receptionist.

"Well then, let us take our leave Kurenai-san." The black haired woman almost pouted and reluctantly let him go.

"I hope you visit us soon again." Kurenai called after him as they walked away. Naruto nodded hesitantly and his gaze lingered on his little brother, his heart cracking a bit as Haku shut the door.

The walk back was silent and awkward and it wasn't until the young receptionist spoke up that everything seemed to relax.

"You have a very strange name Naruto-san." Haku abruptly said as they were walking. Naruto snorted at her.

"Same here. Why would they name such a beautiful woman Haku?" The receptionist smirked at him and something told Naruto that he had made a mistake on his part.

"I'm a man."

Naruto chocked on his own spit.

Haku was just pulling his leg, right? He was prettier than most women he met!

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and sputtered his apologies

"G-Gomen, I didn't mean to…..you just look like…..Gah, I'm sorry! I'm not ver-" Haku laughed at him and gestured for him to cease his stuttering.

"It's alright Naruto-san, you certainly aren't the first to mistaken me for a women and you won't be the last." Naruto blushed and nodded solemnly, muttering a soft 'sorry' before everything fell silent again. They finally arrived to a familiar hallway and Haku turned to him, bowing in goodbye.

"Have a nice day, Naruto-san." The blonde smiled and nodded at him.

"You too, ja ne!"

Naruto pushed open the clear, glass doors and sped off. He checked his wrist-watch and cursed. It was already eight, his class had started at seven-thirty. If he kept on running like this, then he would probably make it in about ten minutes.

"First day of college and I'm already fucked!"

* * *

**(IMPORTANT!) Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the editing I've done! Reviews are much appreciated so please encourage me to write more! :D Not saying you have to, just informing you that it'll help in me updating sooner cuz of the inspiration. The chapters will be much shorter now so I'll probably still update sooner than normal.


	2. Old Friends

**A/N: **Read and review people! ^~^ Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto or Junjou Romantica characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content

**Rated:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Nowaki Kusama x Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Falling in love while oncoming danger was literally riding your ass was kind of hard if you asked Naruto. Good thing Nowaki was a pretty strange guy, but then again, so was he._

* * *

**Books are Boring**

**Chapter 2: **Old Friends**  
**

Naruto ran down the hallways looking for his stupid homeroom class that he was currently having trouble finding. He passed several rooms until he reached the one he was looking for and refrained from doing a happy dance. The blond yanked it open and stepped inside, immediately kneeling down and putting his forehead to the ground.

"Gomen, sensei! I am sorry for being exactly forty-five minutes and thirty-two seconds late! Please, do not kick me out of your class! It will not happen again! I promise!"

Naruto didn't care if he looked like a fool, he didn't care if the entire class was laughing at him. No, because he needed this class, he needed to pass and get his degree. Naruto heard steps coming towards him and he instinctively shut his eyes, readying himself for any oncoming blows. Suddenly, the stepping stopped and he peeked up hesitantly.

"Hm, you must be Uzumaki Naruto I assume?"

"Yes sir!"

"I'll let this tardiness slide this time, seeing as though you really want to stay, but please do get off the ground Uzumaki, you look rather pathetic." Naruto quickly shot up off the ground and dusted himself of, smoothing any wrinkles he had on his plain white dress shirt. He had taken his dark blue jacket off before going inside the building and it was stuffed inside the bottom of his backpack.

"Thank you so much sensei!" Naruto thanked him, bowing slightly at his brown haired teacher who in return just closed his eyes and nodded, waving him off to go and take his seat.

"Sit down anywhere you like." Naruto looked around the room before going to sit down. The only seat that was not already vacant was the one next to a brunette with wide, green eyes. He seemed to be the one amongst the crowd not laughing at him, but he was among the ones that were openly staring at him. Naruto took off his backpack and sat down. He rummaged through the book holder and took out his journal and a pen, placing it on top of the desk.

Misaki couldn't believe this his eyes and he inspected the blond closer and realized that the the guy who lived down the hall from them was in his class. If he was here than that must mean that this Naruto kid was around his age. If that was true then what was he doing with that little boy earlier this morning? He couldn't have had a child at such a young age and live in such an expensive apartment.

"Like I was saying, my name is Kamijou Hiroki. I am Miyagi-san's assistant and as you can see he is not here this morning, and whenever he is not here I will take his place. You will do what I say, when I say it. If I say jump, you will not ask why, you will ask how high, got it? We will not be easy teachers, so be ready." Hiroki said menacingly, glowering down at the teenagers. All the students gulped except for Naruto, who was furiously writing down notes on his journal.

"Also, I expect everyone, and I mean _everyone_," Hiroki stressed while looking pointedly at Naruto, "to be on time and ready to learn. If you're not here, the-"

"Hiroooooo-chaaaann!"

Their teacher's eye twitched and a scowl quickly formed on his face. The cause of his rude interruption came from the door. A handsome man with jet black hair and dark-violet eyes had come in. The newcomer walked in and waved at them cheerfully, a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"Good morning class! I hope Hiroki-chan over here isn't being such a prick!" The man bellowed jovially while patting the disgruntled brunette's shoulder. Some of the students snickered and out right laughed. Hiroki turned red with anger and he glared at this co-worker with malice.

"Miyagi-san! How many times have I told you not to do this _every_ time we have new students?" The brunette growled while shoving the hand away from him. Miyagi ignored his words and proceeded wrapping an arm around his shoulders while smiling at the bemused students.

"I'm Miyagi Yo, but you can just call me Miyagi, it's nice to meet you all!" No one gave him a response, well, except for-

"Ohayo, Miyagi-sensei!" Naruto's smiled never faltered, not even when Hiroki's venomous glare was directed at him. Miyagi smiled at him and walked towards him.

"I've never seen you around campus before, what's your name boy?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, sir." The blond replied with a Cheshire grin threatening to split his face. Miyagi rubbed his chin in thought and tried to recall where he had heard that name before.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" The raven muttered, repeating the name under his lips and tried hard to remember. He heard that last name before, but he just couldn't remember where for the life of him. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to look more into it later. Right now, he had a cute blond to embarr- I mean to talk to. Nothing suspicious with that right?

"You're kinda short for you age aren't you?"

Hiroki slapped his own forehead. _That idiot…_

Naruto's smile twitched and looked a bit strenuous on his face but continued on smiling. Before he could lash out at the man the bell rang. The blond stood up and grabbed his journal, putting on his backpack with a roll of his shoulder. Miyagi chuckled and ruffled his already untamed hair fondly. The raven practically bounced back to Hiroki who was announcing something to the class.

"Tomorrow, you will need a journal and a pen! Be ready to write."

After that, Naruto began to leave. He took out his schedule and looked it over. Hatake Kakashi in Room 205 for College Algebra.

"Matte! Naruto-san!"

The blond stopped walking and turned around, noticing he brown haired boy he had sat next to was running towards him. The stranger finally stopped in front of him and looked at him nervously.

"Hi, I'm Takahashi Misaki, I live right next to you." Naruto blinked owlishly at him and his eyes suddenly shone, enlightenment clear in his hazy mind as he remembered the boy from this morning.

"Oh! You were the kid from this morning! I'm sorry we didn't properly get to greet each other, I was just so busy." Misaki smiled and nodded in understanding.

"It's alright. Oh, um, you forgot your pen." The brunette held out the smooth, black pen to the blond and Naruto took it from his grasp.

"Thanks so much! Well, I wish I could talk to you more but I have to go to class." Naruto said apologetically. Misaki took out his own schedule from his pocket and skimmed it over.

"What class do you have next?"

"College Algebra with Hatake Kakashi in Room 205."

"Cool, me too. I'll go with you."

They made their way to the room, seemingly a bit easier for Naruto since all he had to do was follow his possible new friend. When they arrived, the teacher had yet to come so they just sat down in the back where there was no one there. A few minutes later, most of the class was already seated and chatting happily amongst each other as they continued to wait for class to begin. The bell rung and the teacher still wasn't there.

Naruto tapped his index finger on the desk impatiently.

"Where is he?" He growled while looking around anxiously. Misaki shrugged his shoulders and continued to drum his fingers against the wooden desk. Naruto opened his journal and started to doodle agitatedly.

"You wanna hang out after school, Naruto?" Without looking up form his doodling, Naruto shook his head as a negative.

"Can't. I have to look for a job after school."

"A job?"

"Yeah, I need to pay for food, clothes, bills, and supplies. You know, the usual."

Job.

A _job_.

Of course Misaki knew what a job was. He had just been lucky to never need one. He had been too young to work when he was with his older brother, Takahiro, but now he lived with Usagi-san and that pervert took care of all the bills while he just cooked and cleaned. So, it kind of made sense that he didn't have to have a job, but Naruto…..

"Who was that little boy that was with you this morning?"

"He's my little brother." Misaki blinked astoundingly. So, Naruto didn't have a son, but still, why was he with him if he had to go to school? Couldn't his parents have done whatever Naruto had to do with his little brother?

"If you left for school at the same time I did, then why were you late?" Misaki didn't mean to be nosy, but he was extremely curious.

"I went to drop him off at school."

"Why couldn't your parents do that?" Naruto abruptly stopped doodling and his eyes glazed over as he looked blankly at the stick figure he had drawn fighting an alien. The blond gulped and proceeded on with his doodling.

"We don't have parents…." Misaki flushed and his heart suddenly felt heavy.

"G-Gomenasai, Naruto! I didn't know!" The blond smiled and shook his head.

"It's alright, Misaki." The brunette cast his head down so that he bangs over-shadowed his eyes, a sudden wave of guilt, sorrow, and understanding washing over him.

"I too lost my parents in a car crash."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, at least I have my big brother, Takahiro." Naruto smiled softly at the mention of Misaki's older brother.

"You must be really lucky to have someone to support you." They stayed silent after that.

So Naruto had to support his brother as well as himself without any help at all? That was a lot of responsibility to handle. He _was_ lucky to have a strong-willed brother and a loving, perverted, rich boyfriend. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't had to work a day in his life. Only one word popped into his self-conscious.

_Lazy._

"Okay class, settle down!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air.

"Finally!"

A smoky gray eye lazily looked at him blankly before disregarding him altogether and running a hand through his hair as he looked up at the mass of students sitting in their seats.

"Anyway, I am Hatake Kakashi and I will be your College Algebra teacher this semester. We'll go down the row and introduce ourselves. For example, you already know my name, I don't have many hobbies, my dreams are none of your business, I don't like many things, and I dislike…..all of you."

Everyone looked at him, befuddled. Kakashi pointed to a girl in the front who had pale blond hair.

"Go."

She rolled here eyes and sighed exasperatedly, but stood up nonetheless.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, my hobbies are dating, partying, and taking care of plants. My dream is to be a world famous botanist, I like flowers and cute guys, and I dislike people with huge foreheads." The blond girl said while looking pointedly at a girl with pink hair who was sitting a few desks away from her. They glared at one another and she growled ominously.

"You, pineapple head, go." Kakashi said while taking out a small orange book from his back pocket.

The silver haired man was sitting at his desk, his mask-covered nose was buried in a little orange book. Naruto recognized it was one of Jiraiya's 'works of art'. _Pervert,_ the blond thought briskly. He went back to watching the rest of the students. This time, it was a boy who had his head on the desk and was snoring softly.

"Somebody wake him up." Kakashi said lazily, still not looking up. Ino rolled her eyes once again, and elbowed the brunette seated next her. He grunted and slowly raised his head, his eyes squinted as the bright light burned his sensitive orbs.

"What?" He hissed at the girl while rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. Ino, already used to it, just glared at him.

"Introduce yourself, lazy-ass." He gave a heavy sigh and slowly stood up.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, my hobbies are sleeping and watching clouds. My dream is for everyone to leave me alone and let me go to sleep in peace, I like sleeping and I dislike it when women start nagging at me." He sat back sown and immediately went back to sleep.

"Next."

The time, it was a chubby boy who was eating a bag of potatoe chips.

"My name is Akimichi Choji, my hobbies are eating. My dream is to be one of the world's greatest chef. I like all kinds of food and I dislike people who call me fat." He sat back down and resumed eating. Kakashi waved his hand and a guy with brown, spiky hair and two red, upside down triangles on his cheeks stood up.

"Hiya! My name is Inuzuka Kiba, my hobbies are-"

The sound of a door being opened cut him off. Everyone turned towards the entrance way.

"Sorry I'm late, my plane arrived late." A deep velvety voice said spoke as he entered the class, closing he door behind him softly. Ino and the pink-haired girl gasped and squealed in delight. Naruto's eyes widened and he was almost tempted to jump out the window. Kakashi _finally_ looked up from his book and waved lazily for the stranger to take a seat.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke I presume?" The raven nodded in affirmative and calmly walked to the back, his dark coal eyes trained solely on the blond who was looking around for a possible escape. Naruto looked around frantically for another empty seat other than the one right next to him. He groaned when he saw the only other empty seat was right next to the pinkhaired girl who was currently making goo-goo eyes at the raven.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Naruto froze and his eyes widened. Misaki looked worriedly at him before looking up at the new student and nodded.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." The raven nodded and sat down next to the blond teenager. Naruto didn't even dare move an inch as he tensed up. He droned out his classmate's voices in favor of concentrating on his hands that were currently resting on the desk. All he recalled was that guy with dark glasses was named Aburame Shino and he had some kind of infatuation with bugs. Then there was this girl who kept glancing his way and blushed each time they made eye contact, her name was Hyuuga Hinata. The pink haired girl that kept on ogling Sasuke was named Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto, it's your turn."

The blonde snapped out of his musings when he heard Misaki call out his name.

"What?"

"It's your turn." The brunette repeated.

"Oh."

Naruto got up and ignored Sasuke's gaze, licking his suddenly dry lips before speaking.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my hobbies are….working? Yeah, working and taking care of my little brother. My dreams are…I don't have any dreams. I like ramen and my little brother, I dislike it when my little brother cries."

Naruto sat back down at the same time Sasuke got up without a missing a beat.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my hobbies are reading and watching out for someone….special to me. My dream is to take over my brother's business. I like tomatoes and I dislike people." The raven sat back down and everyone was silent. The bell suddenly rang and everyone got up. Kakashi put away his reading material and stood up.

"Tomorrow we will get down to business so be ready."

Naruto hurriedly picked up his stuff and grabbed Misaki's hand and quickly ran to the door. They ran down the hall and around the corner and through the crowd of people before the blond halted suddenly and tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Misaki asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto smiled at him reassuringly.

"Nothing's wrong, I just thought that we should get to class a little bit early." They had checked each other's schedule and noticed that they had all the same classes except for their third, fourth, and fifth period. Misaki held his gaze but let it go, choosing not to pry any further. The two went to go inside, but sudden pale had grabbed Naruto's shoulder, preventing the blond from moving.

"Naruto." A voice hissed as the grip on his shoulder tightened. Naruto tensed and laughed nervously before slowly turning around and smiled sheepishly up at a glowering Sasuke.

"Haha, hiya Sasuke. Long time no see, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: **Read and Review! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Past Harms

**A/N: **Read and review people! ^~^ Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto or Junjou Romantica characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content

**Rated:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Nowaki Kusama x Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Falling in love while oncoming danger was literally riding your ass was kind of hard if you asked Naruto. Good thing Nowaki was a pretty strange guy, but then again, so was he._

* * *

**Books are Boring**

**Chapter 3: **Past Harms**  
**

"Haha, hiya Sasuke. Long time no see, huh?" The raven glared at the nervous blond menacingly. Misaki looked back and forth between the two curiously.

"Naruto, do you know him?" The brunette asked while pointing at the scowling Uchiha. Naruto didn't respond and kept looking at Sasuke.

"Not now, Sasuke. After school, okay?" Blue eyes looked pleadingly into obsidian ones and Sasuke cursed. He could never bring himself to deny those haunting blue eyes and Naruto knew this for a fact. The Uchiha gave a grunt and Naruto smiled, relieved. He grabbed Misaki's wrist and dragged him inside the classroom, Sasuke following right behind them. Naruto glanced at him and his eyes narrowed.

_Knowing him, he probably managed to get the same schedule as me._ The blond thought sourly.

Naruto sat down in one of the seats that was closest to the window. Misaki was about to sit right next to him, but somehow Sasuke beat him to it. The brunette looked taken aback for a moment but silently recovered and sat next to the raven. Naruto watched the rest of the students file in until the bell finally rang. At the same time, a scarred, brunette man walked in. He had brown, spiky hair much like Naruto's, but it looked a lot tamer than his.

"Good morning class! My name is Namiashi Raidou and I will be your Psychology teacher this semester. I hope that you enjoy this class and plan on taking it next semester as well!" He said enthusiastically as any college teacher who had gotten laid that very morning should be. He took a seat at his desk and smiled pleasantly at everybody.

"I know that you guys are a little too old for this but I like to get to know my students before I teach them the 'wonders' of life! We will go down the rows and introduce ourselves!" There was a chorus of groans but Raidou ignored them in favor of pointing to his first victi- ahem, student of the row in front of him. Naruto let his head fall on the desk with a loud 'thump'. He felt eyes roam over his body but he didn't want to face Sasuke so he ignored it as best as he could. Instead, he chose to think of what his next step was.

He had convinced Jiraiya to move over here to Mitsuhashi University because he wanted to get _away_ from his dangerous past (not that Sasuke was dangerous) in order to better protect Konohamaru and keep him out of harms way. Now, all of a sudden Sasuke comes? The young Uchiha had already finished college last year (the raven had wanted to speed up the process of graduation in order to work for his family's company along side his brother) so what was he doing here? So, if he was here then that meant that his only family left, which was his brother, was here as well. The poor blond hadn't even been there one day and they had already managed to track him down.

He pouted inwardly.

_Stupid, genius Uchiha bastards..._

Naruto hadn't planned on Jiraiya leaving them so quickly for some stupid long-term (3 years) business trip, so he thought about how he was going to pay for the bills, his books, and Konohamaru's essential needs as well. He would have to look for two jobs just to earn enough money. He was pulled from his musing when someone shook his shoulder. He turned to glare at Sasuke, but stopped when their teacher spoke up.

"Next!"

There was silence and Naruto wondered who the stupid idiot was that wasn't introducing themselves. Didn't that dumbass know that the class was already annoyed? There was a few more moments of silence before the teacher finally spoke up.

"Aye you, blondie. You gonna introduce yourself or what?" One of the students was glaring at him. It was the boy from earlier with the weird tattoos on his cheeks and dark-brown disheveled hair. Naruto thought for a few moments and finally reacted.

"O-Oh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Raidou-sensei." A brown eyebrow was raised.

"Uzumaki, eh?" Raidou tested the name on his lips. He was sure he had heard of that peculiar name somewhere before. The blond nodded in confirmation.

"It'll come to me sooner or later...Next!"

Naruto lowered his head.

"Let's just hope it doesn't..." He mumbled moodily.

* * *

"Room 307..."

"Dobe, why the hell do you have 'Marketing' as one of your classes? You and I both know you are not fit for that kind of knowledge. You're brain might explode from the stress." Naruto shrugged at Sasuke and continued on looking.

"I thought it would be an interesting class to take." The blond explained simply and Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Why didn't you take-"

"Found it!" The blond grinned triumphantly and hurriedly walked in, taking a seat in one of the middle rows.

"Don't ignore me Naru-"

"Alrighty class! Welcome to my architecture class!" The cheery brunette teacher dropped the stack of supplies on his desk with a loud 'thud'.

"My name is Umino Iruka and don't worry, I'm not going to make you all introduce yourselves." The class sighed in relief and Iruka chuckled in return.

"Instead, I want to hear what you're goals are in life. For example, what do you plan on being? I will pick you randomly so be ready."

The class seemed a bit interested, most likely eager to tell their classmates what they wanted to be. Iruka got out a piece of paper from his folder and set it on his desk, sitting down on his black and propping his feet up on the desk.

"Okay, let's start with...Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke turned to his blond friend and growled when the other was facing the other way. He poke Naruto harshly on the side and restrained himself from heaving a sigh when the young blond scooted away from him.

"Dobe." He hissed quietly making cerulean orbs turn toward to him and narrow into slits.

"What?" Naruto hissed back. Before Sasuke could reply back, a throat was cleared and they turned their attention to the front. Iruka was looking at them, clearly irritated. He had his hands on his hips and he was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Are you two done yet?"

"Yes, sir." They said in unison, their heads bowed.

"Good."

* * *

"Dobe, why the hell are you in marketing?"

Naruto walked faster and Sasuke glared at his back, speeding up his pace and grabbing the blond's wrist, jerking him back. Sasuke held up the hand in mid-air and glared down at Naruto was now facing his chest, mere centimeters apart. Naruto flushed and glared up at him, trying to yank his wrist back from the young Uchiha's grip.

"Naruto, answer me and I'll let you go."

The blond squirmed a bit before giving up and slumping his shoulders in defeat. He noticed passer-by's staring at them curiously and he looked away. He mumbled something and Sasuke leaned in to hear better.

"What was that?"

Naruto sighed exasperatedly.

"Music...it's just too painful okay?"

Sasuke tensed, but nodded nonetheless. He knew exactly why Naruto wasn't in the musical arts class, he knew too well why and he shivered at the rememberance. Naruto looked down and stepped away from Sasuke and hurriedly went to his next class. He didn't want to remember any of that now. He left that all behind and he was starting a new life here with Konohamaru.

He couldn't help but feel his heart lurch as memories suddenly flooded his mind.

_"You are so pathetic! Why can't you play better?"_

_A slap was heard and Naruto held his now red cheek. Watery blue eyes looked up into blazing red. There was a snarl and the red-eyed man punched the little boy in front of him hard. Naruto fell down to the ground clutching his cheeks while tears fell down his eyes. He whimpered as he received a blow to his stomach and curled up into a ball._

_"You worthless piece of shit! Stop crying!"_

_Naruto let out a sob._

_"Please Kyuubi! Stop!"_

_All the while, the scared brown eyes of Konohamaru watched on with fear as his fifteen-year-old brother was beaten up by their uncle. He had tried to stop it once, but as he glanced at his stomach where the bruise had been a long time ago, he knew that he could not no matter how much he wanted to. He felt useless as his brother was thrown into a wall, falling in a heap on the ground unmoving. He was lucky that he did not get the brunt of his uncle's attacks, Naruto had made sure of it._

Naruto sat down on an empty seat and took out his journal. As he predicted, Sasuke sat next to him. They didn't have to wait long for the students to come in and a few minutes later, a brown-haired man with a bandanna on his head stepped in. He grinned at them and went to the board at the front of the room. He plucked up a marker and wrote on the board in big, black letters, 'Marketing with Shiranui Genma'.

Naruto just couldn't wait to get out of this class.

* * *

"Naruto, wait!"

"Sasuke, I don't have time right now! I only have-" Naruto paused and looked down at his watch.

"-three hours to look for a job before I have to go and pick Konohamaru up!" He continued walking down the crowded streets, swerving through the many people while Sasuke was desperately trying to catch up to him. He grabbed the blond's shoulder and Naruto whirled around and glared at him.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" The young Uchiha glared right back at him.

"I want to know what the hell you are doing here! Why did you leave without saying a word?" Sasuke hissed harshly and Naruto flinched, looking down apologetically. He made for Sasuke's pale hand and took it into his own.

"Sasuke, I think Kyuubi made it very obvious that he was going to hurt Konohamaru one day. I just don't want to be there waiting for him until he does. I had no choice Sasuke." Coal eyes looked down at the blond solemnly.

"He's in jail Naruto...he's not going to hurt anyone." Naruto looked up, determination in his eyes.

"For how long Sasuke? What if he escapes? What am I going to do then, huh? Just sit there and watch as he threatens Konohamaru? He almost raped him Sasuke! If I hadn't been there..." Naruto choked and took his hand away from Sasuke's, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. The raven put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Can we please...just drop it?" Naruto said, big blue watery eyes looking at him pleadingly. Sasuke nodded and they walked down the pavement, looking around for possible work places. Naruto's eyes shined as he saw a flower shop with a wanted sign just down the street and practically ran towards it. He ran in without looking and ran into something hard, but before he could fall, something slid around his waist and held him.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto opened his eyes and flushed when he met with familiar dark-blue eyes. The man's warm breath washed over his cheeks and he blushed and even more darker shade of red. The man's eyes widened upon closer inspection of his face.

"I-It's you..." He breathed.

"Naruto?"

Both their heads snapped to the direction of the entrance way. Sasuke stood there, eyes filled with curiosity and confusion. Naruto squirmed out of the man's hold and stood up straight, straightening out his clothes. Naruto turned to Sasuke and coughed into his fist, a light flush on his face.

"U-Um, Sasuke, this is...Nowaki, right?" He asked while turning to the taller man. Nowaki nodded and extended a hand out towards Naruto.

"Naruto, correct?" The blond nodded and grinned, taking the offered hand and shaking it lightly. They let go and Nowaki turned to Sasuke and smiled pleasantly at him. The young Uchiha grunted and turned to look at Naruto.

"I'll wait outside." He said simply while walking out of the store. Naruto watched him walk out and then turned his full attention on Nowaki.

"You work here?" The raven nodded and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, leading him around the store.

"Yes, I do actually. What brings you here by the way?"

Naruto bit his lip nervously and stopped walking. He looked around and noticed that Nowaki was the only one in the store.

"I'm in need of a job, actually. Do you think...?"

Nowaki smiled at him and nodded. He walked towards the counter and took out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. He handed the paper to the blond and Naruto skimmed it over. He grinned when he noticed it was a job application.

"You can bring it back tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure you're going to get hired anyway." Nowaki grinned back at him and Naruto bit down a squeal. He checked his watch and cursed. He readjusted his backpack and waved at Nowaki.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow! It was nice seeing you again!" The older man nodded waved back while the blond quickly ran out of the flower shop.

Naruto looked around and spotted Sasuke leaning against the window with his eyes closed. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist, hurriedly running towards the bust. He sighed in relief when they made it just in time. He was about to pay the bus driver when he felt a hand on his wrist. Naruto looked back and was met with pale neck. He blushed and then there was a push against his back.

"Sasuke, I was going to pay!" The blond hissed while taking a seat on one of the benches. Sasuke just grunted and sat next to him. They waited until they arrived near Konohamaru's new school. They got off and Naruto ran towards the building, Sasuke hot on his heels.

"Will you wait up, dobe!"

"I'm already late, teme!" Naruto replied hastily while rolling his eyes. He opened the door and burst into the office. Sasuke ran into his back and they both fell on the floor in a heap of limbs. The blond groaned at the added weight and looked up to see the wide eyes of Haku and Konohamaru. He laughed sheepishly, Sasuke straddling his ass while rubbing his injured jaw.

"Teme, get off!" Naruto hissed while squirming. The raven finally noticed their position and blushed hotly. He hurriedly got off and picked the blond up by his collar. They dusted themselves off before facing the two in front of him.

Konohamaru smiled at his brother and ran to him, arms wide open. Naruto grinned down at him and caught him. The blond heaved him up and small arms wound themselves around his neck.

"Chichui! I missed you!" Naruto smiled and rubbed the child's back soothingly. Haku stared at them, a pleasant smile on his face. Naruto turned his guilty blue eyes to him.

"I'm so sorry! I was at work and I lost track of time and it won't happen again just-" The secretary raised his hand to shut him up. He smiled at the flustered blond and shook his head.

"I understand Naruto-san. No need to explain." Naruto smiled warmly at him and both his brother and him bid their goodbye's to Haku and left. Big brown eyes looked at the raven walking next to Naruto with glee.

"To-chan!" He grinned toothily at the raven. Sasuke smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"How's it been, squirt?"

Naruto laughed as Konohamaru pouted and crossed his arms haughtily. The small raven glared at his proclaimed 'father' and stuck out his tongue cutely.

"I'm not short!"

Sasuke snorted.

"Let's just hope you don't grow up to be as short as the dobe over here." Naruto shot him a glare and pouted as well.

"It's not my fault your just freakishly tall." The young Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right, _that's _it."

Naruto discreetly flipped him the bird and Sasuke flicked his ear in response.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed this. The fourth chapter will be coming soon.**  
**


	4. Make Me Smile

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Nowaki Kusama & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Falling in love while oncoming danger was literally riding your ass was kind of hard if you asked Naruto. Good thing Nowaki was a pretty strange guy, but then again, so was he._

* * *

**Books Are Boring**

**Chapter 4: **Make Me Smile

"Ne, what do you want to eat 'Maru?" Naruto called from the kitchen. Konohamaru, who was doing his homework on the glass kitchen table looked up at his brother and thought for a moment, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

Sasuke smirked, the little runt was so much like his blond brother it was uncanny.

"Is there any ramen?"

Naruto was about to nod his head vigorously when a something cold hit his face. He turned to glare at the smirking raven who was leaning against the counter coolly then looked down at the box of noodles. Realizing what Sasuke wanted him to make, he let a small smile grace his lips.

"How about spaghetti?" He queried while looking at his little brother. Konohamaru grinned and nodded then went back to his homework.

Sasuke helped him prepare the meal and when they finished and Konohamaru had packed his things back into his backpack, Naruto told them to go and wash their hands (much to a disgruntled Sasuke who did not like to be told what to do especially by a dobe) while he served the food.

They ate with mindless chatter here and there and once they were finished, Naruto sent Konohamaru off to go and take a shower and then go to bed. When Konohamaru left and it was just Sasuke and Naruto who were cleaning, the raven turned to the blond with an uneasy look in his eyes and jittery hands.

"Naruto...if you ever need anything...don't hesitate to ask, okay? Just call me or if you can't then I'm going to be here when I'm not busy at work, got it?" Naruto knew there was no arguing with the Uchiha and just nodded his understanding.

They washed the dishes in relative silence and when they were done, Sasuke bid him a good-night and left. Naruto sighed and slumped into the comfortable couch in the living room. He dug in his pocket for his phone to check the time and his eyes widened when he pulled out a thick wad of cash.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto hissed while clutching the money in his hand and hurriedly stuffed it back in his pocket hastily. When he heard Konohamaru finish taking a shower and padded footsteps go into his bedroom he got up and went in bathroom.

The hot water which was cascading down his tense body made him moan in pleasure as his joints loosened and relaxed. He scrubbed his form raw and when he finished, he dressed in only his boxers and his sweatpants. Naruto smiled as he walked into his room and saw his little brother already curled up in his bed. He gently slipped under the covers, careful not to wake up Konohamaru, and let out his breath that he had been holding.

Naruto closed his eyes and as he was about to fall asleep when tiny hands wrapped around him and a small body pressed itself against his.

"Nii-san..." A voice in the darkness whispered.

"Hm?" He grunted, not opening his eyes.

"Nii-san, when I grow up...will you marry me?" The question caught the blond off guard and his eyes snapped open.

"W-What?" He sputtered bewilderingly. Konohamaru looked up at him, his eyes filled with determination.

"When I grow up, I wanna marry you!" The brunette stated once again, a frown marring his face. Naruto looked at him, then broke out in abrupt laughter. Konohamaru pouted and grabbed his older brother's cheeks and squeezed them together. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and pouted.

"'Maru, when you grow up, you're not going to want to marry me. You're going to meet this wonderful person and then fall in lov-"

"No!" Konohamaru shouted indignantly, squeezing Naruto's cheeks together more. The blond winced at the harsh outraged yell.

"I want to marry you because I'm not going to love anyone more than you!" The boy said while hugging his brother with all his tiny might. Naruto stroked his hair calmly.

"Konohamaru, what brought this on?" He heard a sniffle and hugged the boy tighter to his chest.

"Kurenai-sensei's husband came by...and Moegi started asking Udon and me who we were going to marry...and all I could think about was you..." Naruto chuckled at that.

"Konohamaru...I can't marry you-"

"Why not! Do you not love me?" Konohamaru was immediately on alert, looking up at his brother desperately. Naruto smiled down at him sorrowfully.

"Of course I love you 'Maru! More than life itself, but when you get older, you're not going to want to marry me anymore." Konohamaru shook his head furiously.

"NO! I am! I already drew you in a wedding dress and everything! You're going to be my wife and I'm going to be your husband! Just like Kurenai-sensei and her husband! Then we'll have lots and lots of kids and I'll work and you can stay home and take care of them and we'll live happily ever after!" Naruto blinked owlishly, then turned red and pouted.

"...Why do I have to be the wife?" He whined while rubbing his nose in Konohamaru's hair. The boy giggled and they immediately froze when they heard a muffled scream pierce through the air. Konohamaru tensed and burrowed deeper into the covers. Naruto frowned and got off the bed.

He made his way into the living room and opened the front door. He turned a very bright shade of red when he heard some very erotic moans coming from where Misaki was residing. He quickly shut the door and scurried back to his bedroom, scrambling in the sheets and made sure Konohamaru was tucked in warmly and securely in his arms before shushing him from asking any questions and drifting off to sleep.

Naruto just hoped that those two would keep it down and Konohamaru wouldn't ask about it in the morning. The blond groaned when he imagined his little brother telling him they were going to do that after they were married. He laughed a little and relished the warmth of his little brother before snuggling into him and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"You wanna go for some coffee? Tomorrow in the morning maybe?"

The question caught him off guard and Naruto ended up running into the large window in the flower shop. Nowaki merely steadied him by the shoulders, keeping him from falling over because of his dizziness. The dark haired man tried desperately to muffle his chuckle.

"Um, uh, yeah sure! I'd love that! What time though?" Was the blond's flustered reply as a light blush adorned his cheeks in his embarrassment.

"At around eight. I'll pick you up if you just give me your address and your cellphone number if that's alright?" Nowaki offered, his movie-star smile blinding Naruto and making him blush an even darker shade of red.

"It's on the application so you already know." Naruto informed, waving the piece of paper in front of the man's face tauntingly. Nowaki gently grabbed it and dug for his phone in his pocket, dialing the number and saving it to his contacts. Snapping it shut he calmly walked toward the registration counter and tucked the application into one of it's drawers.

Nowaki was grinning from ear to ear and Naruto raised an eyebrow in wonder and stared at him peculiarly.

"You're hired, Naruto. You start on Monday at four."

A blinding white smile adorned Naruto's tanned face and his cerulean eyes shone brightly with happiness. He ran around the counter and pulled the startled man into a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The blond chanted, jumping up and down excitedly. Nowaki merely laughed heartily and patted his shoulder in returned affection.

The shorter of the two pulled away and sighed, a smile still on his face. His eyes flickered onto the clock hanging on the wall and he cursed.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late again! Bye Nowaki, I'll see you Saturday!"

Naruto shouted behind him as he scurried off, hurriedly making his way to the bus and just barely making it there on time. He paid the man to let him pass and sat down in one of the empty seats, a glowing smile plastered on his face.

Refraining from bouncing in his place from the sheer joyfulness he was feeling Naruto decided to instead fiddle with his fingers.

He finally had a date. With Nowaki.

It all seemed so surreal.

And he loved it.

Finally reaching his stop he rushed toward the school just as he saw a mass of little kids practically stampeding away from the building. He was off to the side, standing calmly on the gray pavement and peering over the tops of the children and searching for his brother.

Once he found a familiar gravity-defying head of brown hair he smiled and waited for Konohamaru to spot him waving his hands in the air like a maniac. His brother caught sight of him and grinned, running toward him with open arms and a wide grin.

"How was school, 'Maru?" Naruto asked after giving him his hug. His little brother just shrugged and held the blond's hand in his, walking at a slow pace toward the bus stop.

"It was alright I guess. Udon got most of the math questions right though, and he wouldn't even let me answer one." Konohamaru pouted cutely while stuffing his free hand inside his jacket's pocket. Naruto laughed a little and smiled down at him.

"Well, he's good at math and you're good at...?" The blond inquired while nudging his brother with his hip slightly. The brunette's eyes suddenly widened.

"Eating ramen?" He concluded admiringly. Naruto sweat-dropped and chuckled, patting Konohamaru's head gently.

"Yes, that too, but what else?" The blond pressured, glancing at him momentarily while they hurriedly crossed the street once the pedestrian sign allowed them to.

"Ummm..." The seven year old stuck his tongue out in concentration and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"...music?"

Naruto smiled down at him and nodded in affirmative. Konohamaru frowned.

"But I don't like playing." He grumbled while walking at a faster pace to keep up with his speed-walking older brother. Naruto scowled and shot him a confused look.

"Why not? You used to love playing the violin." The college student remarked while they came to a stand still in the middle of a forming crowd of shivering people waiting on their only transportation to arrive. Konohamaru merely shook his head at him.

"Because you don't like it, nii-chan." He simply stated while trying to look past the clutter of people surrounding them.

This time, it was Naruto's turn to frown.

"'Maru, just because _I_ don't play anymore doesn't mean that you have to too. If you like doing it, you should pursue it." Naruto scolded while pinching his brother's nose. Konohamaru puffed up his cheeks in indignation.

"But you're playing...it sounded really good nii-chan. I know...I know why you don't like playing anymore now, but until you purse-loo...parade...per-chew..._follow_ your dreams, I'm not going to play." Konohamaru didn't relent even though he had been unable to pronounce one of the words. He pointed his small index finger at his brother.

"You gave up a lot for me, nii-chan, and all I want for you is too be happy, and if it means waiting then I'll wait as long as I have to for you to come back to your senses."

There was a thick silence that settled around them and Naruto blinked in astonishment.

"I can't believe you're seven years old."

Konohamaru shot him a dazzling smile.

"Believe it!"

It was at that precise moment that the bus pulled to the curb, opening up it's doors to let it's passengers inside, and that's also when Naruto decided to break the news.

"I'm going out tomorrow, Konohamaru."

Chocolate brown eyes snapped up to stare at him incredulously.

"What? But tomorrow's Saturday, Naruto-nii-chan!"

The blond sighed and stuck his hand in his pocket, fishing out for some extra change he had. He dumped some of the coins in and finally they took a seat with Konohamaru on Naruto's lap.

"I know 'Maru, but I'll be back by the afternoon, if not earlier."

The small brunette narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

"Who are you going with?"

Naruto looked around nervously, his eyes refusing to meet his little brother's gaze.

"Do you remember Nowaki?"

Konohamaru thought for a moment, processing the name in his mind because it certainly sparked a memory.

"Is it that really tall dude we met yesterday?" He inquired finally. Naruto simply nodded which made Konohamaru scowl in return and cross his arms over his chest heatedly, his lips jutting out in a cute pout. The blond laughed and pinched one of his little brother's cheeks and nuzzled his nape affectionately.

"I'll take you out tomorrow too, I promise." Naruto reassured.

Konohamaru's pout suddenly turned into a smile.

"Yay!"

Just as he chose that time too look up when the bus came to a halt, he saw a little sliver of red hair pass his vision. He snapped his head to the side and blinked when he only spotted the backsides of people zipping their jackets back up.

No red hair.

A shiver ran down his spine and he unconsciously pulled Konohamaru closer to him, eying the rest of the passengers that were slowly standing by to get off suspiciously. Jumping at ever little brush against his leg.

Cursing his paranoia he tried to relax in his seat as best as he could, letting the back of his head rest against the safety glass of the window. He sighed and almost screamed when blood crimson eyes flashed in his subconscious.

Cold sweat was already forming on his forehead and he calmed down his rapid heart beat, clenching his hands into fists and squeezing the cloth of his pant leg to calm his nerves.

Even though he had managed to get away from his worst nightmare, Kyuubi somehow still managed to haunt him every day of his life.

And Naruto would always despise him for that.

Losing sleep wasn't uncommon for him on some nights. The traumatizing experience always succeeded in resurfacing at night when he was asleep. Usually the results of those memories turned nightmares would be sleepless nights or breaking into cold sweat, screaming at every little noise that he heard.

Konohamaru seemed to be used to it though, always getting him a glass of water if sometimes the nightmares were really bad that he was too scared to get out of bed. Despite his futile attempts to not let his brother out of his sight, the other would still go ahead and bring him his prescribed pills to sleep dreamless-free that would be swallowed down by fresh water.

Glancing at his little brother now he couldn't help but think that the worst dream by far was most recurring one. It wasn't a full dream, just a little five minute scene in which either Kyuubi would come to take Konohamaru away, whispering harsh words of reality into his ear about the _real_ truth of why his little brother's parents died and how he – Naruto, his big brother – wasn't who he thought he was.

And then, the unthinkable would happen.

Konohamaru would believe every bit of his words and turn right back around to start shouting profanities at him, telling him how much he hated him and how much of a monster he was for lying to him, for denying him his right to know the truth, cursing him to the lowest pit in hell because he was _trash._

When that dream had first occurred he had been afraid of Konohamaru and of the entire world. Sasuke had taken him to a therapist and there the woman, Tsunade as he recalled, had diagnosed him with post-traumatic stress disorder. They had prescribed him with anti-anxiety pills and to attend more sessions with her. Within a few months he was back to normal.

Well, as normal as he could get.

Konohamaru had been glad for him because now he could finally hug him again and be in the same room together for more than twenty minutes without Naruto punching a wall.

He stole a glance at his little brother now who was snoring softly on top of his chest and couldn't help but let out a genuine smile perk up his lips.

Maybe, things really _were_ starting to look up.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Read and review!**


	5. First Date

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Nowaki Kusama & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Falling in love while oncoming danger was literally riding your ass was kind of hard if you asked Naruto. Good thing Nowaki was a pretty strange guy, but then again, so was he._

* * *

**Books are Boring**

**Chapter 5: **First Date

"I don't know what to wear!" Naruto whined loudly, letting himself drop onto the couch heavily, face-first. The blond groaned almost as if in pain. Wide, chocolate-brown eyes peered over the couch and blinked innocently down at the deeply disturbed male sprawled on it.

"Should I call Sasuke?"

Naruto's head shot up.

"No!" He yelled while rolling off the couch and running toward their gigantic window that took up an entire wall. The blond peered down to the bustling streets below and sighed in relief when he found no duck-butt shaped hair in sight. His paranoia was getting the best of him.

Konohamaru yawned loudly and stretched his small body on the couch, slowly closing his eyes and relaxing into the comfortable cushions. He suddenly remembered what Sasuke had told him yesterday when he came over for dinner last night and thought it was time to tell his brother.

"Nii-chan, Sasuke told me to tell you to check the bathroom closet once you gave up on your wardrobe." The young brunette called out, making his brother's head peak out of his room. Naruto frowned and padded over to their large bathroom. He opened the red wood closet doors and promptly shouted with glee once he laid eyes on what was there.

Practically ripping the clothing off the hanger Naruto raced to his room and slammed the door shut. Still lying down contentedly on the couch, Konohamaru snickered and clicked the red button on the TB remote. The television turned on and he grinned cheekily when _Ninja Cats _played on the screen.

"Konohamaru!"

The young boy sighed heavily at the shout of his name coming from inside his brother's room. He sluggishly rolled off the couch and trudged toward Naruto's room.

"What?" Konohamaru whined while stepping inside the room.

"How do I look?"

Upon lifting his head, Konohamaru's breath hitched and his heart swelled. Naruto stared at his little brother nervously as he smiled.

"You look-" The brunette started but cut himself off when he felt a sudden looming presence behind him. Snapping his head up he stared at the towering, dark figure in bewilderment.

"Better than what you usually look like." Sasuke finished while smirking. His dark onyx eyes raked over his friend's physique and he nodded to himself appreciatively. Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out at the young Uchiha.

Although the bastard was right, Naruto mentally agreed. This outfit was _much_ better than anything he could have picked out. The texture of the unbuttoned gray dress jacket he had on was so positively sleek he couldn't help but touch it every now and again. The black scarf that was looped around his neck didn't itch at all and it contrasted nicely with his sky-blue t-shirt.

"Those jeans look nice on you, nii-chan!" Konohamaru chirped happily. Naruto grinned down at his little brother and glanced down at himself admiring the black straight-jeans he head on his lean legs.

Something suddenly hit his head and he yelped in surprise and pain.

"Ow!"

The blond glared heatedly at his smirking friend across the room. He looked down and raised a finely shaped eyebrow at the shoebox lying innocently on the ground.

"What's that?" Naruto questioned while picking the box off the ground and lifting the top open.

"The shoes you're wearing from now on." Sasuke replied casually, looking disapprovingly down at the scuffed and dirtied orange _Converse_ Naruto had on his feet. The blond pouted at the demeaning gaze and shifted away from the judgmental eyes, trying desperately to tuck away his feet.

Naruto finally chose to ignore the young Uchiha and looked down, his eyes bulging wide, and his mouth agape.

"Th-These are _DSquared_ shoes!" He exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke smirked and walked over to him, plucking the box out of his hand and swiftly taking out the smoldering gray, black, and tan shoes. He gently shoved them into Naruto's abdomen and the man looked at him with almost frightened, azure eyes.

"Oh Sasuke…these must have been so expensive and-" The raven sighed exasperatedly and dropped the shoes on the bed. He promptly turned around, ushered Konohamaru out of the room, and closed the door gently behind him once they were both out.

"Sasuke?" Konohamaru called as he stared innocently up at the young Uchiha. The raven in question grunted in response, gazing over to the boy as they sat on the couch.

"Today is the first day Naruto-nii-chan has gone on a date…" Konohamaru paused and gnawed on his bottom lip nervously, averting his eyes over to the glass coffee table while rumpling the end of his shirt with his tiny fists. Sasuke stayed silent, watching the boy amusedly.

"Will that man treat my nii-chan like our uncle did?" The young boy finally let out, small tears gathering in his eyes as he stared earnestly up at his brother's friend.

Sasuke didn't let any emotion slip onto his face, merely remaining impassive as usual. He was surprised though, but as an Uchiha it was normal.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, raising a leg to overlap his other one. He reclined against the couch and sighed, bringing up a hand to massage his temples.

_I hope not,_ he thought inwardly to himself, thinking over his words carefully before speaking.

"Not all men are like him, Konohamaru. Besides, if your brother's date is that bad I'd make sure he'll never even_ think_ about that dobe without flinching." Sasuke let a malicious smirk grace his pale lips, making Konohamaru grin happily.

There was a sudden creaking of a door opening and they both turned to stare at the blond talking on the phone.

"Y-You're here already? Are you sure? I mean it could be the wron-"

_Knock-knock._

Naruto froze and he slowly turned to look at the door to his apartment, an expression of horror clearly shown on his face.

"Oh…I guess you're here then." The blond said lamely and Sasuke had to refrain from face-palming.

Naruto shut his cellphone shut and hurriedly ran to the many big windows on the far left of the room. He tried desperately to tame his unruly hair but to no avail.

"Usurantonkachi…" A voice growled from behind him, the blond turned wide blue eyes over to Sasuke, who stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and a seemingly infinite scowl firmly placed on his lips. Naruto pouted and pointed to his hair, shimmering tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

The young Uchiha rolled his eyes and put a hand on the blond's shoulder, roughly shoving him toward the unanswered door that was only a few feet away, but to Naruto it seemed a miles trek there. He grabbed the doorknob hesitantly, his whole body shaking from nervousness and giddiness. Naruto twisted the knob and slowly, so _achingly_ slowly, opened the door.

His azure eyes locked with amused dark-blue ones and Naruto felt his heart melt right on the spot, his knees growing weaker by the second with the way they trembled.

Amusement turned into concern as Nowaki frowned down at the smaller male.

"Are you sick? If you want we can reschedule our-"

"No!"

Naruto blushed hotly, his hand awkwardly outstretched to the man at his doorway in a futile attempt to keep him there. He couldn't help but realize that he had said that a little bit too loud…

Nowaki couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the utter adorableness the other male displayed. The blond scowled and turned around and walked past the smirking Uchiha toward his little brother who was lazily seated on the couch. Naruto bent down, planting a wet kiss on his little brother's cheek and making the latter grunt and rub away at the spit on his skin ferociously. Naruto snickered and ruffled his cute sibling's unruly hair.

He turned around and couldn't help but roll his eyes as he caught Sasuke stiffly shaking hands with Nowaki. Damn that bastard never had any manners to any of his friends. Nowaki rested his soft gaze onto him and Naruto couldn't help but blush even more.

"Are you ready to go?" The man questioned, stepping out of the doorway, physically insinuating that he go on ahead of him. Naruto nodded and bid his goodbye and thanks to Sasuke before shutting the door.

The blond looked up at his companion as they walked side by side out of the building. Nowaki smiled back down at him, his handsome face making Naruto blush heatedly.

"There's no need to be shy. I don't bite." Nowaki teased with a small grin, eliciting a giggle from Naruto.

They walked down the paved sidewalk until nearing Naruto's usual bus station. Nowaki paid for them both which left Naruto in a bit of a tizzy. The gesture was sweet and the blond's heart suddenly felt like it had become airborne. During the ride, they talked about nothing yet everything at the same time. The bus ride of fifteen minutes seemed only five minutes for the both of them.

The pair got off and as they walked in moderate silence with their arms occasionally brushing, Naruto couldn't help but smile to himself. Nowaki glanced at him from the corner of his eye and grinned, gathering up the courage to grab his date's gloved hand and hold it as they strolled down the sidewalk.

Naruto blushed hotly and suddenly he forgot how to breathe. He didn't even notice when they entered a small coffee shop, only barely realizing when the delicious aroma of coffee wafted into his nostrils.

"Have you ever been here before?" Nowaki suddenly asked him as he led them toward an empty pair of seats by the window overlooking the busy roads and crowded sidewalks.

"I don't think that I have." Naruto responded with a smile, not able to take his eyes away from the other man's. Nowaki's face broke out in a grin, unable to keep a straight face on as he watched the blond in front of him gaze dreamily into his eyes. He found himself laughing outright, turning his face away and closing his eyes in complete joy.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He questioned in utter bewilderment, looking around to find anything remotely amusing. When he found nothing he immediately brought his hands to his face, checking to see if anything was out of place.

"Is there something on my face?" Naruto fearfully asked. Nowaki stopped laughing and smiled at his date, bringing up one of his long arms and brushing his knuckles against the blond's whiskered cheek.

"No, you're perfect."

_Oh god, _Naruto thought, feeling his face becoming hot as a bright red blush spread across his entire face. A clearing of a throat brought them both out of their romantic reverie.

A petite brunette stood in front of them, a polite yet sheepish smile on her pretty face. She held a notepad in one hand and pen on the other.

"What can I get you two gentlemen today?"

Nowaki coughed into his hand and straightened his posture, looking at the waitress with the charming smile of his. Naruto couldn't help the bout of jealousy that he suddenly felt for the waitress.

"Caramel macchiato please."

She nodded to him, a light flush spreading across her pale cheeks. She turned to Naruto only to stiffen when she was met with his harsh glare.

"Same." The blond mumbled out bitterly. She gulped and scurried off.

Nowaki chuckled softly, his dark eyes twinkling in amusement. Naruto pouted and looked out the window.

"I don't really know that much about you, Naruto. Tell me about your life."

Wide cerulean orbs glanced at the man across the table momentarily before returning to gazing at the bustling city once again. Naruto bit his lip nervously, his nimble fingers suddenly thrumming against the table in anxiousness.

"I uhhh….I used to major in Musical Arts." He said the first thing that had popped into his mind, instantly regretting it as he remembered all those memories he'd tried to forget.

Nowaki seemed to perk up at the mention of something he had no idea Naruto partook in.

"Used to?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow, resting his cheek on his hand as he continued to look at his date. Naruto nodded.

"I don't play anymore." He stated simply, a pained expression crossing his face. It didn't go unnoticed by Nowaki.

"Why not?"

"I just don't." The blond bit out a little bit too harshly. Nowaki grimaced and his eyes grew somber. Naruto frowned, disliking his own tone of voice.

"Sorry…" He apologized. Nowaki shot him a pleasant smile.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have pushed the subject."

Before Naruto could say anything else the waitress came back with their orders, placing the intricately designed coffee in front of them. They fell in an awkward silence which put Naruto in an agitated state.

"Piano." He finally blurted out. Nowaki blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto blushed, not ripping away his gaze from his coffee for even a second.

"The instrument I used to play on. It was the piano." The blond explained, sneaking a glance at Nowaki's reaction.

The older man had a dumbfounded expression on his handsome face before a happy smile formed on his thin lips. He gracefully took a sip of his drink, his eyes closed in welcoming calmness.

"I'm sure you played beautifully." Nowaki simply stated.

"Yeah…" The blond trailed off, his cerulean eyes flashing with hurt.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the very late update! I hope you enjoyed enough to review!


End file.
